Maddox Quigley
Maddox Quigley served as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor (2085-87) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ''B''asic ''B''io Name: Maddox Elario Quigley Nicknames: None, thank you Age: 35 years Date of Birth: May 23, 2050 Place Of Birth: Ireland Place of Residence: Westminster, England Blood Status: Pureblood A''ppearance ' '''Hair: dark brunette; Straight Eye Colour: Light blue Height: 6”0 Build: Thin; athletic Noticeable features: Canines sharper and somewhat longer than human canines due to animagus training gone wrong; uncannily fluid and graceful movement as a result of the same. ''M''agical ''M''addox Dates at School: 2061-2068 House: Gryffindor Current Occupation: Charms Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Previous Occupation: ...I’m afraid that’s classified. Wand: 12 1/2 inches, Dogwood, unicorn hair, flexible Boggart: HEIGHTS, Merlin! Patronus: Fox ''T''he ''O''ther ''S''ide ''O''f ''M''addox: Likes: Naps, lying, milk, his wife, practical jokes (not played on him), travelling, apples Dislikes: Exerting excessive energy, loud noises Famous Quote(s): "....Eh. *shrugs*", “I’m probably lying but…” P''ersonality ' Maddox is not an overly complicated man, with most finding it easy to read into the type of person he is within the first encounter or so. Typically, he is a compulsive liar. There are instances in which a lie is not only unnecessary but uncalled for however this has never deterred him in the past. It is as if he cannot help himself or rather, he does not want to help himself. Coupled with this, is his tendency to fall into the routine of indiscipline and negligence if he doesn’t carefully monitor himself. He knows there is work to be done and how important it is to get it done but this is not always enough of a motivating factor for him. Similarly, he may be prone to overlooking all but the most severe of situations as he might fail to see it as too much of an issue. This comes also as a result of laziness and a reluctance to exert energy where he does not deem necessary. In all of this, he manages to maintain a healthy sense of humour…usually at the expense of others. Maddox isn’t the type to launch an attack but he’s more than keen on retaliation should a situation ever call for that. He’s the type to sit back and watch a prank unfold, content with not having need to lift a finger himself. In general, most things don’t bother him. He can be described as somewhat laid back, unless there is need for him to be otherwise and even then, there would need to be a strong need. ''B''ackground''' Born the older of the twins and the only boy to parents, Annalise and Rubeus, Maddox always felt like it was his duty to protect his sisters. From as early as three, he could be heard making bold statements about slaying any monsters that got too close to them and this grew with him long after he stopped believing there were monsters at every turn. His upbringing was the typical sort; parents present and employeed, healthy doses of attention given, the works. Maddox, himself, was a happy boy that got into tolerable amounts of trouble for a boy of his age. By all indications, he had a normal childhood. Hogwarts hadn’t been all that different. Being sorted in Gryffindor separated him from his twin sister but this only proved to help him branch out further. He tried out for everything he could and frequently made attempts to hang out with the older boys that usually seemed to be in trouble. Despite not having participated in much of the mischief, he was drawn to it. While there, Charms had always been his best and favourite subject, hands down. On the other side of the scale was Transfiguration, a subject his Professor had advised him to drop because of his evident lack of aptitude for the subject. Having never been one to heed warnings, Maddox continued the study, solely in the pursuit of becoming an animagus—something else for which he had been warned against and with good reason given his indiscipline and lack of diligence toward the art. This proved to be a turning point in his young life as shortly after graduating he made attempts at animagus training once again. The last took a toll on him. Something had gone wrong with the transformation, nearly causing him to remain permanently fixed in the body of an animal (a cat), however he managed to pull through, retaining little traits of the animal even when in human form such as larger than average canines, a lithe and graceful walk and several other feline inclinations such as an aversion to loud noises, a preference for milk and the lazier, more laid back personality he seemed to slip into. To this day he’s still working to fix this but has had little success. After the small mishap with animagus training, he gave up on transfiguration, being sure to stay away from that form of magic no matter where he sought employment. It is unclear what form of employment caught his attention as the story frequently changes depending on who’s asking. The most agreed upon story is his position as a metal charmer through which he met and later married his wife—however he also tells of meeting his wife in Paris and another tale of meeting his wife while on an excursion through the Amazon. Whatever the story is, he got married and within 6 years of his marriage, got his first children, twins Demetria and Christopher. Three years later they had their daughter Sophie and a year after that, twin boys Daniel and Connor. Shortly after that, he applied for and was successful in acquiring the vacant position of Charms Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ''F''amily Mother: Annalise Quigley nee Jenson Father: Rubeus Quigley Siblings: Scarlet Quigley (4 years older) Cassidy Quigley (twin) Wife: Jamison Quigley nee Porter Children: Demetria (6), Christopher (6), Sophie (3), Daniel (2), Connor (2) Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2068 Category:Hogwarts Category:Staff Category:Defense Against the Dark Arts Category:Professors